In recent years, image reproduction apparatuses, which are called digital photo frames, have been gaining in popularity. The digital photo frame has, for example, a function of successively displaying, at regular intervals, a plurality of still images which are stored in a storage medium that is connected to the digital photo frame. In general, personal computers, digital cameras, etc., as well as the digital photo frames, have the function of successively displaying a plurality of still images at regular intervals.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-65590 discloses an image reproduction apparatus which plays back content in which a moving picture and a still image are mixedly present. This image reproduction apparatus successively plays back a moving picture and a slide show including a plurality of still images.
In the image reproduction apparatus of KOKAI Publication No. 2009-65590, the moving picture and the slide show including still images are played back in a time-series manner, for example, based on the date/time of capturing. In such reproduction, however, it is possible that the user has difficulty in understanding what the reproduced content is.
For example, it is assumed that the user understands the contents of photos and video, based on persons and scenes which are captured in the photos and video. However, it may be difficult, in some cases, to call to mind such definite information, as “when”, “where” and “with whom”, from the information obtained from the persons and scenes.